Oh Yeah! Cartoons: The Temp/Herb/Milk Dreams Credits
Opening Credits * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Created by: Fred Seibert Episode Credits The Fairly OddParents in: The Temp * Story by: Butch Hartman and Steve Marmel * Storyboard by: Butch Hartman * Produced, Written and Directed by: Butch Hartman! "Herb" * Written by: Antoine Guilbaud * Dircted by: Andrew Overtoom, Tom Yasumi "Milk Dreams" * Written and Directed by: Pat Ventura Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Fred Seibert, Larry Huber * Supervising Producer: Ken Kessel * Line Producer: Debby Hindman * Production Manager: Sylvia Edwards * Production Coordinators: Mimi Andrews, Abi Martiross-Ans * Casting Coordinator: Margaret Tang * Production Assistants: Michelle Bryan, Randy Saba * Executive Assistants: Teresa Darnold, Stephanie Stephens * Oh Yeah! Theme Song: Bill Burnett * Oh Yeah! Logo and Typeface by: Carlos Ramos * The Fairly OddParents: "The Temp" Cast ** Timmy - Mary Kay Bergman ** Ms. Turner, Wanda - Susanne Blakslee ** Cosmo, Jorgen, Mr. Turner - Daran Norris ** Jeff, Doc - Rino Romano ** Santa - Michael Patrick Bell * Casting by: Donna Grillo-Gonzales * Music by: Guy Moon * Background Design: Mike Rogers * Background Painter: Teri Shikasho * Clean-Up: Dana Granger * Sheets: Larry Leichliter * Color Key Stylist: Jennifer Powell * Final Checker: Michelle Bryan * "Herb" Cast ** Melvin, Biycle Kid, Tomato Guy - Maile Flanigan ** Leon, Buddig, Mrs. Lomax, Pizza Kid - Mona Marsibal ** Herb, New Guy, Security Guy - Clive Revill ** Principal, Kid #2, Teeth Kid - Leon Russam * Casting and Voice Direction by: Donna Grillo-Gonzales * Music by: Jim Leter & Dal Winston * Model Design: Antone Guilbaud * Background Design & Layout: Antoine Guilbaud & Mike Rogers * Background Keys: Tim Barnes * Animatics: Yasta Varga * Color Key Stylists: Antoine Guilbaud, Jennifer Powell * Final Checker: Michelle Bryans * Jamal the Funny Frog: "Milk Dreams" Cast ** Jamal - Orlando Askley ** Con, Fish, Mill - T.E. Carter ** Bullfrog, Bell, Cloud - Kevin M. Richardson ** Dolly - Kiki Shepard * Casting by: Donna Grillo-Gonzales * Background Layout & Paint: Flamarion Farreira * Clean-Up: Donna Zella * Color Key Stylist: Jamy Huang * Timing Director: James West * Final Checker: Glenn Higa * Supervising Sound Engineer: Krandal Crews * Second Engineer: Jim Leber * Assistant Engineer: Justin Brinsfield * Production Audio Supervisor: Tony Ostyn * Post Production Director: Heather Adams * Picture Editor: Mark Merthe * Post Production Supervisor: Alison Flynn * Post Production Assistants: Shawn Trask, Mishelle Smith * Sound Services: Advantage Audio Inc. * Sound Effects Editor: Michael Warner * Dialogue Editor: Robbi Smith * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Mixer: Kris Daly * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Melissa Ellis, Fil Brown, Michael Beriger * Post Production Services: Modern Videofilm * Telecine Colorists: Mace Johnson, Dan Judy * OnLine Editor: Karen Snyder * Oh Yeah! Wraparounds ** Host: Kenan Thompson ** Director: Wendy Rott ** Producer: Eric Alan ** Production Manager: Bethanne Fife ** Director of Photography: Jeff Christian * Animation Services: Galaxy Digimation Inc., Jireh Productions, Saerom Animation Inc., Tama Production Co., Ltd., Yeson Animation Studios * Production Executive: Emily Gemerek Hacke * Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Albie Hecht, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor * A Frederator Incorporated Production * Nicktoons * Produced at the Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Burbank, California * "Oh Yeah! and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. * © 1999 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved Category:Frederator Incorporated Category:End Credits Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon